1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for balancing and adjusting a serial recording device with a recording head, where the recording head is capable of recording characters according to a grid pattern absolute and proper to recording device both during a forward motion as well as during a return motion of the recording head opposed to the advance direction of a recording substrate.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
In serial recording devices there is provided a recording head which includes one or several recording elements, disposed one below the other relative to the feed direction of a recording substrate, for example a paper sheet. These recording elements are furnished by ink jets according to a recording device known from the German Printed Patent document DE-OS 2,925,812. The recording head is disposed such that it can be moved back and forth perpendicular to the feed direction for performing the recording.
To increase the print speed or to improve the print image in connection with serial recording devices, it is known from the German Printed Patent document DE-OS 2,925,812 to perform a recording both during the forward as well as during the return motion of the recording head, i.e. to perform a bidirectional recording. The characters to be recorded, for example, individual image dots, are delivered, both upon recording during the forward motion of the recording head as well as upon recording during the return motion, to the grid dots of a grid pattern proper to the recording device, representing an absolute grid pattern.
The problem arises that, based on the positioning tolerances of the print head relative to the paper, the grid pattern of the dots recorded during a forward motion of the recording head does not coincide with the grid pattern of the dots recorded during the return motion of the recording head, based on constructive tolerances and based on unforeseen flight speed differences of ink drops in connection with an ink print device. In particular in case of the respective line connection, this leads to distortions, defects, falsifications, and mispositionings of the recorded characters and patterns, where the human eye is particularly sensitive to such distortions and mispositionings.